Emi no Hikari
by SweetLollipop12
Summary: Emi es una niña muy animada y extrovertida pero un día su mejor amiga la abandona sin decirle adiós, yéndose a sus espaldas a la Academia Alice donde ella le envia una carta y decide ir allí para estar a su lado, pero se encontrara con varios problemas, amistades y secretos de su pasado...¿Qué pasara?. Es mi primer fic, dejen sus comentarios ¡Espero poder mejorar!
1. Chapter 1

**B-Bueno, me presento me llamo SweetLollipop12 según mi usuario xD Pero en realidad me llamo Melina, bueno como soy fanática muerta de Gakuen Alice (Lo de muerta es un decir no lo tomen como si fuera una Zombie escritora) Bueno como eh escrito para mi clase un tiempo decidí mostrar el fic que hice, ¡E-Espero que les guste! **

* * *

Era una noche de invierno, donde el silencio capturo los sonidos en aquella aldea. Era muy tarde por lo tanto el único sonido que había era de los grillos pidiendo la lluvia.

Ese silencio fue cortado, por el sonido de alguien que corría rápidamente por los suelos y techos, pareciera que estaba escapando de algo o alguien, era una mujer de cabellos castaños con una ropa muy ligera llevando algo en sus brazos, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos eran un hermoso color miel.

-Te prometo que estarás bien, no te pasara nada.

Aquella mujer paro en una casa que parecía estar vacía, entro allí y dejo a lo que era un bebe en la puerta y se fue de la misma forma que llego.

El bebe lloraba que llego a despertar a alguien que vivía allí.

-Abre la puerta.- Oh, por amor de dios ¿Qué haces aquí? Tan sola y con este frío de invierno.

La mujer entro con el bebe en sus brazos, preparando una cobija y ropas calientes para ella, el bebe dejo de llorar pero venía en compañía de un objeto, era un collar con su nombre que decía "Emi".

-¿Tú nombre es Emi Hyuuga? Pues parece que ahora vivirás conmigo.

_Años después._

-Hyuuga ¿Hyuuga? ¿Está?

-Está dormida.

-...¡EMI HYUUGA!

-Despierta. -¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-No te duermas cuando paso lista.

-Lo siento.

_Mi nombre es Emi Hyuuga, tengo 11 años, vivo en una aldea junto con mi madre Alicia, tengo una vida completamente normal, siempre me han dicho que soy un poco torpe, de echo eso no me ofende..._

_-_Emi el profesor te bajara no nota.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Seguro que si, es obvio nunca pones atención y te quedas dormida.

-¡Pues eso es obvio! Es muy aburrido tener matemática.

-Pues así es la vida, se estudia.

-Comparada contigo, yo soy un mono.

-Jeje, no digas eso.

-¡Es enserio! Minako tú eres genial en todo, no hay ni una cosa que no sepas hacer.

-No soy perfecta sabes...

-El solo verte me hace pensar que si. -La toma de la mano.- Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Jeje, me alegra saber eso.

_Ah minako la conosco desde los 8 años, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, siempre está ahí para mi, ella es muy inteligente, habilidosa y buena alumna._

-¡Nos vemos!

-Nos vemos.

-Muy bien debo ir a comprar...¿Y mi lista? .-Busca en sus bolsillos y en su mochila.- ¡PERDÍ LA LISTA DE COMPRAS! Soy una tonta...Mejor lo olvido y le digo a mamá la verdad, o me fijo que nos falta...Una de ambas cosas será...De todas formas no creo que sea de gran importancia.

-¡Mi globo!

-Uh?

-¡Se va mi globo! .-Llora.-

-No llores, iré a buscarlo por ti. -Va corriendo tras el globo.

_Sigo corriendo tras el globo hasta que me detengo, al saber que alguien más lo sujeto antes que yo._

-Qué malo ¿No? Me pareció que se le perdió este globo a alguien, toma -Se lo da.

-Gracias, se lo devolveré a esa niña.

-Dile que tenga más cuidado con sus cosas.

-¡Seguro!

Ya en la noche.

-No te culpa por haberla perdido, pero de todas formas no eran cosas de gran importancia.

-No, es mi culpa y lo compensare.

-...Emi...Ya hiciste mucho por hoy, come y vete a dormir.

-...Está bien...

_Siempre es igual cada vez que hago algo mal, por eso odio esa parte de los demás, que crean que no puedo hacer nada bien...Siempre lo deteste._

-Suspira.- Kami-sama (Dios) ¿Por que me toman de inútil? ...

De repente se oye un ruido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose.

-Hm? -Se levanta y va a ver.- ...¡Minako!

-¡Minako entiende! ¡No tienes por que irte!

-Mamá no insistas, no quiero tener una vida donde tenemos que huir de estas personas.

-¡¿Donde la llevan?!

-Por favor, olvídate de mi y de todo lo que dije anteriormente...No le digas a nadie que pasó.

-¡Minako! -Corre hacía el coche.-

-Eh?! ¡Emi!

-¡Minako! ¡No te vayas! ¡Minako!

-...Subiré ahora al coche...-Sube y cierra la puerta.- Nos vemos Emi...

-¡Minako! ¡No te vayas...! -Llora.-

De pronto el coche arranco y se fue a toda velocidad con el tal de que Emi no alcance a Minako.

-¿Por que me abandonas? ...¡Si yo soy tú mejor amiga! -Llora-

Emi volvió a recostarse sin contarle nada a su madre y llorando desesperada mente como si alguien hubiera fallecido, luego de eso se durmió de tanto llorar.

_-¿Un jardín de rosas? ¿Donde estoy?_

_-No llores más, mi pequeña princesa...El verte llorar hace que tú belleza se vaya..._

De repente un hombre rubio vestido de gala con una mascara se acerco a ella, la abrazo y seco sus lagrimas.

_-¿Quién eres?_

-_El príncipe que siempre estará a tú lado_ _el que jamás te abandonara..._

_-¿El príncipe?_

_-Tú eres mi única princesa...-La abraza fuertemente.- Por eso estaré siempre a tú lado..._

Emi despertó de un susto...Pero luego se alivio y al darse cuenta de que amaneció fue a darse una ducha, como era fin de semana fue al parque...

Unos meses después comenzó a soñar con ese príncipe más frecuentemente hasta que se adueño de sus sueños y sus sentimientos...Emi se enamoro de él con la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día, pero cada vez que Emi quería confesar sus sentimientos el se alejaba y a partir de entonces se siente como Alicia, buscando al conejo en el país de las maravillas.

-Emi, tienes una carta...De tú amiga Minako.

-¿De Minako? -Va a ver y la lee.-

_Querida Emi. Lamento no poder despedirme correctamente, sabrás que odio las despedidas y no soporte verte llorar la verdad que me dejo devastada en solo pensarlo, para que te quedes más tranquila te diré que me enviaron a una academia para niños especiales y genios por lo tanto fui enviada allí, quédate tranquila cuando pueda iré a visitarte te dejo una foto del lugar._

_-_Minako...Eso me deja más tranquila...

-¿Y que dice?

-Nada en especial...(_Tratare de encontrar ese lugar e iré con ella cueste lo que me cueste_).

-Bueno me voy de compras, espera aquí ¿Ok? No te vayas a ninguna parte.

-Seguro mamá...

Luego llego la noche ya cuando Alicia estaba durmiendo, Emi puso el despertador para poder salir temprano a las 5:00 y se fue en silencio sin que nadie se entere, dejando una carta como señal de que se fue y no le pasó nada malo.

-¡Iré a buscarte ahora Minako! -Corre hasta llegar a una estación.-

Poco de unos horas hasta que amaneció Emi llego a Tokyo, de allí comenzó a buscar un paisaje parecido al de la foto hasta que la encontró.

-¡Wow! ...Esta es una academia...¡Parece un palacio! De lo poco que llego a ver.

-¿Ara que hace una niña como tú aquí?

-Yo...(¡Qué hermosa mujer!) Yo...¡Yo busco a mi amiga!

Aquella mujer era idéntica a la que abandono a Emi hace años de echo era ella.

-¿Y quien es esa amiga?

-Minako Aida.

-...Me suena muy conocido su nombre ¿Me dices el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Emi Hyuuga.

-Emi...¡Pues un gusto! Yo soy Sakura Mikan lo siento, pero me temo que no podrás verla.

-¿Por que?

-Los alumnos no pueden salir, ni se permiten visitas.

-Pero...

-La mira fijamente. -(Tal vez). Te dejare pasar pero con la condición de no decir nada ¿Muy bien? ...(Seguramente tiene un Alice) Puedes pasar...Pero terminaras transfiriendo te.

-¡Correré el riesgo! Solo quiero verla.

-Muy bien.

Ah poco las puertas de la academia se abrieron y Emi entro junto con Mikan, se dirigían al salón de profesores.

-Quédate aquí veré que puedo hacer. -Se va.-

-...¡Qué desastre! ¡Lo dije sin pensar! Este lugar...Una vez que entras no sales.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡¿Donde estás?! .-Entra de golpe.- ...¿Eh?

-(¿Será un alumno? Parece buscar a esa mujer...) Eto...

En la puerta estaba parado un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como las hojas en las noches...Su vestimenta era con el uniforme de primaria.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-S-Soy Emi Hyuuga.

-...Una niña plana con nada en especial ¬¬...

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! ¡¿P-PLANA?!

-Si ¿Eres sorda? ¬¬ Que lastima, oye no haz visto a una mujer parecida a ti pero mayor.

-Eh? ...Si se fue pero no se donde.

-Pues entonces la esperare...-Se sienta.-

-(Siento que debería alejarme de él) ¬¬ -Se aleja un poco.-

-Se acerca. -¿Por que huyes? No te voy a violar, sabes eres demasiado fea ¬¬.

-¡¿FEA?! ¡¿Como te atreves a llamarme así?!

-Disculpa entonces...¿Horrible?

-...(Este chico se la esta buscando)...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer chapter! Podría escribir más pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes...Nos vemos hasta el 2do**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo...Espero que lo disfruten ^w^, haré lo posible para que salga bien, y de su gusto bueno por ahora vamos a comenzar donde nos quedamos.**

* * *

-(Este chico se la esta buscando).

-¿Por que me miras con esa cara? ¬¬ Siento que si te miro me convertiré en piedra.

-(¡Sin duda se la esta buscando!) ¿Se puede saber que buscas? Ya espero que te vayas.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Abre la puerta. -Disculpa la tardanza...¿Y ahora que Minase?

-¬¬ Primero dígame...¿Quién es esta fea?

-¡Maldito! -Se tira sobre el y lo golpea.

-Ya, chicos dejen de pelear, es tú compañera por lo tanto tratala como una.

-La aleja. -Si claro como si fuera a ser cierto.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero lo será quieras o no.

-¡Mierda! ¬¬.

-Ya que estás aquí ¿Por que no la llevas al salón?

-Eh?

-No haré eso, que lo encuentre por si misma.

En aquel momento Mikan comenzó a mirarlo con un alto nivel de despreció parecía una bestia, tanto que asusto a Minase y simplemente la acompaño como ella le ordeno.

-La toma de la mano. -Muy bien ¬¬ Andando.

-Que les vaya bien. -Sonríe.

-(...Tengo un mal presentimiento...)

Luego de caminar por casi toda la academia llegaron al salón correcto.

-Abre la puerta. -Entra de una vez ¬¬.

-Hm...¿Es normal esto?

-Más de lo que crees ¬¬.

De repente una niña parada encima de la mesa la mira de una manera muy curiosa, como un gato cuando tiene curiosidad por una persona u objeto.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-Eh?

-Es una nueva alumna...Creo que la más plana que llegue a ver.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué molestas con eso?!

De repente todos los alumnos que hacían alboroto (Todos) La miraron al escucharla gritar.

-Oye tú.

Una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, parecía enojada además según lo que Emi veía tenía mucha delantera, sin duda algo malo pasaría si se metían con ella.

-¿Quién te dio el permiso de venir aquí? Y para más a molestar a Minase.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡El me molesta a mi!

-Si, claro. Escucha no quiero problemas con una niña como tú, no me gustaría que molesten a el amor de mi vida *-*.

-(Con razón ¬¬). -Ríe. -Si...Lo siento, de verás, yo tampoco quiero problemas, solo quiero llevarme bien con ustedes y...

De repente Emi queda estupefacta como si hubiera visto algo que la dejo impactada.

-M-Minako...*w* ¡Minako!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Emi que haces aquí?

-Le toma las manos felizmente. -Vine por ti.

-No seas tonta, ¿Por que vienes por mi?

-Para que volvamos a estar juntas.

-Emi...-La suelta. -Escúchame lamento haber tardado tanto, es solo que debía hacer unas cosillas por lo tanto...

-Ya no importa, ahora estamos juntas *-*.

-Pero verás...No fue muy buena idea que vinieras...

-¿Hm? ¿Por que lo dices?

-Verás me estuve esforzando en mis notas, si llegaba al lugar más alto en los exámenes finales de esa forma me iban a dejar visitarte...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Siento que todo ese esfuerzo ahora fue en vano.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía Minako.

-No importa...

-Ya me canse de tanto teatro ¬¬.

-Eh?

Un chico sentado normalmente a diferencia de que tenía sus pies sobre la mesa, su cabello era negro y tenía los ojos de color amarillo como puede ser la luna en ciertas ocasiones. Su vestimenta era con un simple uniforme, aún que con la diferencia parecía un chico bastante frío con solo verlo.

-¡¿Ah que te refieres con teatro?! .-Hace puchero.

-¬¬ Ah que las niñas como tú se toman las estúpidas molestias de venir por un amigo, aún así sabiendo que estarás encerrada aquí.

-¿Encerrada?

-Ríe. -¿Ni siquiera sabías eso? Qué pena por ti. -Presume la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Verás Emi, una ves que entras no puedes salir, ni tener ningún contacto con alguien de afuera.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por que no mencionaron eso?

-Seguramente lo hicieron, pero tan estúpida tú ni lo habrás notado.

-¡No soy estúpida! No puedes juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme.

-¬¬ Con solo verte ya puedo saber como eres, una niña infantil, estúpida, distraída e ingenua.

-Se ríe. -¡Eso mismo pensé yo! .-Se ríe el castaño.

-Hace puchero. -¡Ya me cansaron!

-Cálmate, no te enojes ¿Es tú primer día?

-Eh?

De repente Emi se da vuelta y una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos de un hermoso color azul la observaban, tenía el uniforme de primaria además se veía muy animada y curiosa.

-Lo siento no mencione mi nombre. -Sonríe. -Yo me llamo Elisa Nogi.

-(¡Qué bonita!) U-Un gusto.

-Chicos dejen de molestarla, apenas llega no creo que sea mala persona, al menos ignorenla.

Luego todos se voltean dejándola a un lado excepto Minase y la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Aquí todos me odian.

Luego suena el timbre y todos se sientan apurados, aún que aquel chico de cabellos negros sigue en la misma posición, hasta que entra el profesor y baja los pies un tanto apurado.

-Buenos días ¬¬, supongo que ya saben todos la noticia de la nueva alumna. ¿Me dirías tú nombre? Sea donde sea que estés.

-(E-Es hermoso.) A-Aquí. -Levanta la mano. -S-Soy Emi Hyuuga.

-La mira fijamente. -...Si...Ahora siéntate.

-¿Donde?

-¡Donde sea, solo siéntate! Al lado de Minase hay lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Se arrodilla. -¡Se lo suplico no me ponga esta tortura!

-O te sientas con Minase o con Rui.

-¿Quién es Rui?

-Apunta al chico. -El mismo de ahí.

-(Ese maldito...) No por favor, me sentare junto a Minase.

-Muy bien, Minase siéntate junto a Rui.

-¡Qué! (Este profesor es un maldito).

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga así que vete de una vez. -Sonríe de manera burlona.

-Hace puchero. -¡Muy bien! -Va y se sienta.

-Esto no podía ser peor.

-Muy bien, tendrán examen.

-Si podía ser peor.

-Minase, cállate.

-(Esto es horrible). -Se aleja un poco.

Después del largo examen difícil que dio Natsume xD...

-Esto es una tortura ¿Como puedes estar en un lugar así?

-Te acostumbras.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-...Varios meses...- Le toma la mano. -Pero al menos ahora se que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. -La mira con una sonrisa maligna.

-Lo siento, deberás lo siento.

-Descuida. -Le aprieta fuerte la mano.

-(Olvide lo irónica que es...).

-¡Oigan no se vayan sin mi! .-Sonríe.

-Ara? ¿Nogi-san?

-Llámame por mi nombre.

-Muy bien Elisa.

-Así es mejor.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Déjeme acompañarlas.

-¬¬. -Susurra. -Cargosa.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, nada. -Sonríe.

-Eh? (¿Será que se llevan mal?). Bueno vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Minako tomaba muy fuerte la mano de Emi, aún que de una manera muy irónica sobre todo trataba de alejar a Emi de Elisa por alguna extraña razón, solo le sonreía con esa sonrisa falsa sin duda alguna de ambas tenía un problema con la otra.

-(Esto es incomodo).

Continuara...

* * *

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el 2do capitulo Dx Tal vez no narre mucho, es que no se hacerlo bien por eso practico y hago caps de practica por eso hay más conversaciones, gomena ¡Bueno nos leemos en el prox cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ^w^ Bueno les quiero decir que les agradezco por leer mi fic, eto bueno hoy voy a comenzar como siempre, espero mejorar lo suficiente para hacer un fic decente *^* Por otro lado espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Amigas o enemigas?

Desde que Emi iba acompañada de Minako y Elisa, ambas se miraban con unas caras bastante competitivas, hasta llegaba a escuchar que se criticaban entre susurros, sin duda algo le ocultaban a Emi.

Pero como ella creyó que ya hizo suficiente decidió callarse.

-(Qué incomodo es esto...) O-Oigan ¿Tenemos más profesores no?

-Si.

-Si.

-(Ambas me ignoran TT_TT) ...¡¿Se puede saber por que se miran así?! ¿Me ocultan algo?

-...Emi te diré que no te llevaras con Elisa.

-Emi yo te diré que es peor estar con Minako.

-Elisa, conozco a Minako desde qu tengo 7 años y ella es mi mejor amiga ¿Por que no me caería bien ahora? Además ¿Por que se llevan mal?

-Eso no te incumbe. -Responde la peli negra **(Disculpen en el primer cap olvide describirla u_u).**

-Claro que si le incumbe...Ella es tú mejor amiga ¿No? Las mejores amigas no se guardan secretos. -La mira fijamente.

-Aún que así sea no lo diré. -Se va.

-¡Espera Minako!

-Grita de lejos. -¡Además no es mi culpa que tú hermana sea una rubia caprichosa!

-¿Qué? ¿Rubia caprichosa? Habla de esa niña...¿Es tú hermana?

-Si...Pero no quería que nadie lo sepa hasta que tú amiguita lo dijo.

-¿Por eso se llevan mal?

-¡No! ¡Desde que llego es un tanto...! Bueno simplemente no me agrada su carácter.

-Ríe. -Minako no es mala, solo es un poco dura pero si es amable, piensa en los demás solo no sabe demostrarlo.

-No te creere eso.

-Al menos no es nada grave, ¿Han intentado darse una segunda oportunidad?

-...No...

-Suspira. -Pues dénsela solo por un pequeño secreto no tienen que ponerse de esa forma, hubiera sido peor.

-Tienes razón...Sabes creo que ya se que clase de persona eres.

-¿Eh?

-Alguien a quien seguro le tendré envidia. -Va corriendo tras Minako.

-¿Envidia? (A que se refirió con eso).

Emi decidió caminar sola y explorar un poco más la academia mientras tuviera tiempo, antes de que tenga que regresar. Luego de que termino de explorar decidió volver al salón.

-Abre la puerta. -¿Are? ¿Rui?

-Si vienes a molestar, con gusto de echare de aquí.

-¿Es que te gusta juzgar a los demás?

-No.

-Pues entonces no creas que haré tal cosa. -Hace puchero.

-Una pregunta...¿Tú tienes alice verdad? . -La mira fijo.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué es eso?

-¬¬ Olvídalo...

De repente un incomodo silencio se apodero del salón, aún que ninguno de ambos se llevaban bien por lo tanto ninguno de ambos hablaba.

-(¿Seria mucho mejor irme? ¬¬) . -Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. -Bueno yo me v-

Emi llego a ver algo bastante tierno...Aquel silencio fue provocado por que Rui se quedo dormido, la lectura suele ser un poco aburrida de en vez en cuando.

-...¡Kyaaa kawaii! .-Se tapa la boca. -No debería hacer ruido...

Ella simplemente para no despertarlo lo observo...Hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba por lo tanto se fue, pero al irse dejo algo tirado y era un brazalete con su nombre, como andaba flojo sabía que en cualquier momento se le iba a caer, pero cuando lo hizo no se percato de ello.

Emi salió del salón y la persona que la andaba llamando era Minako.

-¿Minako? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te andaba buscando...¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-No...Hace un rato nada más.

-¿Ya viste la academia?

-Si...Bueno más o menos.

-...¿Hay alguien hay adentro?

-No.

-¿Segura? . -La empuja y entra. -Mentirosa si hay alguien, que será una de mis presas. -Saca un marcador.

-¡Espera Minako! Déjalo dormir tranquilo.

-Muy bien, pero la próxima ves que te vea dormido te escribiré a ti...Por cierto ¿Donde planeas dormir?

-No se, no pensé en eso.

-Como es tú primer día, puedes dormir conmigo.

-¡Gracias Minako! . -La braza.

-No te me pegues tanto ¬¬.

-Bueno parece que interrumpo algo. ¿Están molestándote Rui-kun?

-¿Eh?

-Si ¬¬.

-Con que ya despertaste.

-¡¿Me viste dormir?!

-Si e_e y te veías muy tierno.

-¿Tierno eh?

De repente un rayo eléctrico casi da en el pie de Emi.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Eso es un Alice, estúpida algo que no tienes. -Se va.

-Hace puchero. -¿Pero que le pasa?

-Es solo un estúpido irónico, andando.

-¿Vienes?

-Si, de algo servirá que vaya.

Ya de noche Minako y Elisa acompañaron a Emi al comedor y le mostraron los lugares principales.

En la hora de dormir Emi termino durmiendo en el cuarto de Elisa, ya que cuando ella sueña con su príncipe no para de gritar **(No mal piensen e_e)** "No te vayas", por lo tanto la echo y fue a dormir con Elisa.

* * *

-¡No te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Quédate conmigo! -Corre.

-No puedo ir contigo... ¿Me acompañaras? Quiero estar siempre a tú lado.

El príncipe, siempre le traía duras pesadillas a Emi, como dicho anteriormente ella es como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo...Pero este conejo parece jugar con sus sentimientos, ella siempre corre tras él, pero el jamás se deja agarrar. Por esa razón los sueños de Emi son todos iguales.

Aún que ella nunca podrá ver su cara solo llega a ver sus ojos a través de esa mascara negra que tiene aquellos ojos violetas y brillantes como las estrellas.

* * *

Ya en el día por la mañana, Elisa despertó a Emi para que desayunaran y se fueran a clases.

El día pasó muy rápido hasta que Emi se fue caminar por ahí y se termino perdiendo en cualquier parte.

-¿Qué hago? Minako...

-¿Te perdiste, pequeña?

-¿Eh?

De repente un chico alto bajo de los árboles, su cabello era plateado y tenía los ojos de un bello color celeste como el cielo llevaba el uniforme de un chico de preparatoria, tenía el cabello corto y un rosario de collar.

-S-Si, eso parece.

-Jeje, no te preocupes por lo que veo eres de primaria, nunca te eh visto ¿Eres nueva?

-Si, me llamo Emi Hyuuga.

-Un gusto, yo soy Hiraki Helios.

-¿Helios?

-Si, jeje es un nombre un poco extraño.

-No lo creo, es muy lindo.

-Jeje, bueno Emi ¿Te importa si te llamo por tú nombre?

-No...

-¿En que clase estás?

-En la B.

-...Te pareces a la directora Sakura... ¿Lo sabias?

-E-Enserio.

-Si, bueno déjame acompañarte hasta allí.

Aquel chico llamado Helios, además de ser un lindo chico era bastante gentil.

Luego de que Emi se despidió de Helios, se quedo charlando un tiempo con Elisa.

-Por cierto, no se el nombre de tú hermana.

-Se llama Maron.

-Por cierto ¿Por que son tan distintas? Perdón por preguntar.

-Es que ella tiene más la apariencia de mi padre, y el alice de mi madre, en cambio yo tengo su apariencia y el alice de mi padre.

-No me dijiste nada sobre lo alices.

-Aquí todo el mundo tiene alices, el un poder digamos que tenemos, por eso nos traen aquí nos oculta el gobierno. Nadie sabe de este lugar.

-¿Y si yo estoy aquí tengo un alice?

-Un alice no lo tiene cualquiera, es algo especial puede que lo tengas quien sabe.

-Hm... Oye me cuentas un poco de tú familia.

-No veo por que no.

_Mi madre se llamaba Caliny, era de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, mi padre era rubio y de ojos azules. Mi padre solía estudiar aquí desde los 8 años, un tiempo después llego mi madre pero ella tenía un problema, una enfermedad __psicológica por eso los profesores la vigilaban. Mi madre era esquizofrenica, por lo tanto oía voces que solían hablarle, ella estudiaba junto a la directora Sakura y a nuestro profesor Hyuuga. Una vez dijo que "Hikaru" La obligo a cortar a Mikan, pero pudieron detenerla. Ella mejoro un poco pero mi padre cuido de ella mucho tiempo. Ella se enamoro de él, la acepto y unos años después se casaron._

_Allí nacimos yo y mi hermana prácticamente nacimos el mismo día pero yo soy mayor que ella._

-¿Esa enfermedad era peligrosa?

-No mucho, mi madre solo unas pocas veces era violenta pero mi padre la detenía, ella nunca nos hizo daño pero si solía golpear a mi papá ella tomaba muchos medicamentos, ahora ella ya no está con nosotros, pero mi padre si.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No es nada, mi madre si era buena, nunca nos hizo daño y a pesar de todo... -Llora. -Yo no soportaba verla llorar gritando "Cállense".

-Verás yo tengo a mi madre Alicia ella cuido de mi desde bebe, aún que dijo que no soy su hija que ella me encontró pero aún así la quiero como mi mamá.

-Ya veo...-Vamos a buscar a Minako.

-Muy bien.

Luego de que termino la 2da clase Emi fue con Minako a ver un poco más la academia y que le explicara un poco más sobre los alices y la academia.

-Si, recuerdo que lo daban jaja.

Mientras las tres caminaban por el bosque del sur, ignoraron todo peligro.

-Ara? ...E-Elisa ¿Eso es un oso?

-Eh?

-¡Se mueve! ¡Kyaa Kawaii! -Va y lo acaricia. -¡Que lindo!

-Eto...Sería mejor que no lo toques.

-¿Por que?

De repente el oso la mira fijamente y la da un enorme golpe con el pie en la barbilla, luego del golpe lo suelta y cae al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

El oso comienza a golpearla sin razón a la pobre de Emi.

-Emi...

-Dios, no me queda de otra...¬¬.

Minako va y golpea al oso por atrás con un arma que lanza pelotas de una manera muy fuerte dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Lo compre de mi colección de cosas de Imai Hotaru, es mi idola por eso seguiré sus pasos.

-Vaya hasta ya conociste al oso de la directora.

-Hm? ¡¿Minase?!

-Hola, jeje.

-Baja del árbol. -Yo cuando quiero leer no puedo, por lo que parece.

-Emi, esto me da mala espina.

-A mi igual.

-Por que lo dices. ¿Qué crees que te haría? ¬¬.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, nosotros no venimos a molestarlas, solo quiero una respuesta de esa niña.

Minako y Elisa dirigen sus miradas hacia Emi.

-¿Yo?

-Quiero que me muestres tú alice, por alguna razón estás aquí, así que demuéstralo.

-Es que...

-Si no lo haces, te meterás en grandes líos, bueno no tú más bien tus amigas.

De repente de las manos de Rui se desprenden unas chispas que hace que al rededor de los pies de Minako y de Elisa caigan rayos eléctricos. El cielo se comenzó a poner obscuro y controlo los rayos fácilmente haciendo que rueden al rededor de ambas.

-¡Minako, Elisa!

-Anda, yo no tengo todo el día sabes.

-Yo...

-De repente un rayo le dio en el brazo a Elisa.

-¡Elisa! ...-Comienza a llorar. -¡Déjalas por favor!

-Pues detenle tú con tú alice.

-¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA!

En aquel momento los rayos se desaparecieron por una fuerte luz que fue provocada por Emi.

-E-Emi...

-¿Q-Qué hice?

-¡Rui! ¿Estás bien?

-Si... ¿Con que ese es tú alice?

-Vaya, parece que llegue un poco tarde.

-S-Sakura-San...

-Tú estás en problemas Rui.

-S-Si...

Rui parece que le tenía un poco de miedo a su profesor Natsume Hyuuga.

-Bueno parece que tú alice es similar al mío.

-¿Al suyo?

Luego todos miraron con impresión a Emi.

-Mi alice es la anulación.

-¿Y ese es mi alice?

-Si, vaya coincidencia. ¿No?

-Como causaste tal desastre...

-Natsume...-Le susurra al oído. -Déjala ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-Muy bien, olvídalo solo vuelve a lo tuyo ¬¬.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

-Muy bien. -Se van las tres.

-Bueno Natsume.

-¿Qué?

-Nada jiji.

-Oye ella es?

-Si, creo que es ella no cabe duda...

-Rui creo que...

-Solo olvídalo, dudo que ese idiota me ponga un castigo.

-Y así te metes en líos.

-Cállate.

* * *

**¡Bueno nos leemos en el prox capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
